Twiliception
by GuppieWithAFlowerCrown
Summary: The twilight characters read their very own book. Set before New Moon but after the events of Twilight Rated T for language
1. Introduction

**Hey guys/gals! I know that I promised y'all that I would start writing that Avenger's one-shot but this plot bunny popped into my head a few night ago and I just couldn't get it out so once I decided to start writing it I just couldn't stop. As most of you probably know by now, I never post on a set time schedule, I write when inspiration (read:boredom) hits so it may take some time before this is finished, but don't worry I will not forget to write what was promised. Anywho I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did it probably would have been a lot different. Blah, Blah, Blah.**

 **F.Y.I. This takes place after the events of Twilight but before New Moon.**

It was a rare and happy day at Forks High School, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and every single student had a smile on their face. Well _almost_ every student, there was one girl in particular who was not in a smiling mood. In fact she was in a bad mood, a _very_ bad mood.

It had all started that morning when she slept through her alarm and ended up being late for her first period class, Biology, and as luck would have it, she missed a very important test. During lunch she ended up tripping over a misplaced backpack and landed quite harshly on the floor, her new white blouse getting covered in the schools mystery meatloaf, and spraining her wrist. The nurse had stepped out to run a quick errand and the girl just missed her. While she was running to her old, beat up truck for a change of clothes, the bell rang, making her late for her next class, which was gym. The girl tried to explain to the coach why she was tardy and why she couldn't play dodge-ball today with the rest of the class, but he wouldn't let her slide "just this once", seeing as she had no note from the nurse. This led to her trying, but ultimately failing as she tried to dodge the red balls that were being thrown at her. Thankfully she didn't have any classes after that and she counted her lucky stars that she was able to go home and try to relax.

Of course, her stars were _not_ lucky that day as she was cornered by the local high school has-been waiting to happen, as she walked across the sunny parking lot towards her car. He made the usual innuendos and not-so-subtly tried to ask her out on a date before his girlfriend made her way over to the pair and started to whine about him never spending time with her. The surly girl used this to her advantage as she attempted to walk away unnoticed, which actually worked.

She stumbled a few times over potholes and her shoelaces, but eventually made it into the safety of her truck, where she took a few million deep breaths before starting it up and driving away from the hell-hole towards her home.

The sun shinning off of the leaves helped to remind Bella why she was in such a horrible mood in the first place. Since Edward was a vampire the sun had a curious effect on him and his family. Bella liked to say that their skin shone like diamonds in the light, however Emmett, Edward's brother, preferred to call himself a, "blood-drinking disco ball, with muscles and curls." This normally was followed by a loud smack on the back of the head by either Edward's other brother, Jasper, or Emmett's wife, Rosalie.

Bella spent the rest of the drive to her family's home lost in thought. She normally would have listened to the radio but it had stopped working about a week ago for no reason. Or so Edward told her. He hated her truck with such a passion that Bella was almost 100% sure that he had something to do with her radio's untimely death.

As Bella pulled her truck up to the house, she noticed that there was a package sitting on the front step. Hopping out of the driver's side she walked up to the box and bent to pick it up, assuming that it was just some clothes that Alice had ordered online, but was shocked to see that it had her name written on the top in big, bold, black letters.

She quickly ran inside, the box in her arms, and she gently placed in down on the dinning room table, before scurrying up to her and Edward's room on the second floor.

She pulled her phone out of the pocket on her jeans and quickly speed dialed number one.

Edward answered on the first ring, "Are you okay love? Alice saw you all nervous and on-edge, what's the matter?"

"N-no...yes...I don't know!" Bella exclaimed into the device, "You need to c-come home right away, s-s-s-something just arrived and I don't k-know what it is b-b-but it has my name on it."

Edward's tone grew more worried as he answered her. "Stay in our room and don't go outside, we will be home in a few minutes. Alice already called the others and they are headed that way now."

"Please hurry," Bella whispered into the phone, and followed it with a hasty, "I love you," before snapping it shut and running into Edward's closet and locking the door behind her.

It wasn't but five minutes later that his soft voice came whispering through the door, "Bella, love, I'm here. Can you please open the door for me?"

Bella flung open the door and flew into her soulmates rock-hard arms which wrapped tightly around her. She looked up into his face which was filled with the worry that she had heard in his tone over the phone.

"Did you see it?" She asked him as he pulled her further into his embrace.

"No, I came straight up here through the window. Jasper and Carlisle are looking at it right now. They are waiting for us to come down to open it but from their thoughts I believe that it is a book."

"A book?" Bella asked him and started to pull away. "I feel kind of silly now for making such a big deal over a book."

"You felt scared," he responded letting her go but still keeping a firm grip on her hands, "You should never feel silly for feeling scared."

They stood there for a few minutes, hand in hand, until Bella quietly muttered, "I think that I'm ready to go downstairs now."

Less than a second later Edward had lifter her up and carried her downstairs to where the family were sitting around the dinning room table, the package was still sitting in the exact same spot where she had left it. Instead of setting her down on her own feet, he carried her over to his normal chair and sat them both down, with Bella sitting in Edward's lap. Carlisle picked up the package and handed it over to Bella. She took a deep breath before slowly opening it up, pulling back the edges one at a time until the contents were completely unwrapped and sat in her hands.

As Jasper and Carlisle had predicted it was in fact a book, there was a note as well which Bella passed over to Esme, who read it aloud for the whole family to hear.

 **Bella and the Cullens,**

 **This is the first book in a series that I feel that you should read. I hope that you will take this information and use it to change the future for the better.**

 **-S**

"What does it mean?" Rosalie asked, "'Change the future'? And what series are they taking about?"

"I don't know," Alice answered, "I guess that we will have to find out by reading the book. Bella, what is it's title?"

" **Twilight** ", Bella read aloud before flipping in over so that she could read the back, " **About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a**..." her voice immediately halted and she refused to read anymore.

"A what, Bella?" Emmett questioned

The human girl just shook her head and handed the book over to Edward who finished reading the quote on the back.

" **Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how potent that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.** "

The room was so quiet after he finished that pin drop could have been heard by Bella, whose face was buried in Edward's chest. She remembered thinking those words so long ago.

"It seems that this book has to go with the two of you, " Carlisle stated after a few minutes, "And because of that fact, I believe that it is up to the two of you to decide if we really want to follow this S person's advice or if we should ignore it entirely."

The people in question looked at each other and held a conversation with their eyes only for a moment or two before they answered at the same time.

"Read it."


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a single thing.

 **Preface**

The silence that surrounded the room was broken only by Bella's heartbeat and the sound of Esme gingerly opening the book to the first chapter. She took a deep breath before starting.

 **"I'd never given much thought to how I would die-"**

At this everybody gave a sudden gasp while Esme continued.

" **-though i'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

 **"Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, ought to count for something.** "

Rosalie interrupted her mother, "Wait, who is dying? It can't be one of us, can it?"

"I think it's me," Bella whispered from Edward's embrace."Please continue Esme."

" **I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."**

"Of course, it's Bella that's dying. Only you would be crazy enough to believe that being distraught about death is unreasonable," Emmett said from across the room, addressing the human.

" **The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."**

"This is about James, isn't it," Alice asked the room.

"I think so, sweetheart," Jasper muttered kissing the room of her pixie-like head.

"That's the end of the first part," Esme announced. "Who wants to read next?"

Carlisle sighed and took the book from her before opening it to the first chapter.

" **Chapter 1: First Sight** "


	3. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Disclaimer: This is not my precious.**

 **FYI I changed my username a few days ago because I feel like this one fits me better.**

 **Hey guys/gals/genderneutralchibithings you wouldn't believe how hard it is to write these types of stories! I'm literally hunched over my laptop 24/7 coping words down from the book and it is taking FOREVER! I hope that it was worth it though because after x amount of days working o this I finally present to you Chapter One!**

 **Please show me some love in the comment section after you finish and I will give you some virtual brownies. Anywho I'll see y'all at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: First Sight**

Carlisle cleared his throat before starting the chapter.

" **My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt-sleeveless, white eyelet lace;"**

"Bella! How come you have never worn that here?" Interrupted Alice.

"Well, considering the fact that the warmest it's been all year is 70 degrees and it is constantly raining, I would say that it's pretty obvious why I haven't worn it here before." Bella answered. "Please Carlisle, continue."

" **I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

 **"In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on the inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and it's gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead."**

"It must have broken your poor father's heart when you did that," Esme quietly said, "I understand why and I imagine that he did too but it still must have been horrible for you too have rejected his home like that."

Bella felt ashamed. "I never really thought of it that way. At the time all that was running through my head was how much my mother had hated Forks and I guess that she passed it onto me."

"Have you talked about your feelings with Charlie?" asked Esme.

"Charlie is very much like me, most days our communication is me asking him how his day was and vice versa, other that that it's more a matter of body language and grunts."

Carlisle started to read again to help break the tension.

" **It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

 **"I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city."**

"You and I will go there one day," Edward muttered in Bella's ear. "You could show me all the sights and I could see where you grew up."

Of course everyone else in the room could hear his words so when Emmett started laughing at Bella's blush, it only got redder and she once again buried her face in Edward's shirt.

" **'Bella,' my mom said to me- the last of a thousand times- before I got on the plane. 'You don't have to do this.'**

 **My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost but still..."**

"It sounds like you're the mother and her the daughter in y'all's relationship," pointed out Jasper.

Bella shrugged. "She just forgets things very easily."

" **'I** _ **want**_ **to go,' I lied. I'd always been a bad liar-"**

"Ain't that the truth," laughed Emmett.

 **"-but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

 **"'Tell Charlie I said hi.'**

 **"'I will.'**

 **"'I'll see you soon.' she insisted. 'You can come home whenever you want- I'll come right back as soon as you need me'**

 **"But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

 **"'Don't worry about me,' I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom'"**

"You really must love your mother if you decided to uproot your entire life like that," observed Rosalie.

Bella pushed some hair out of her eyes. "She needed to be with Phil and I was just holding her back. And moving down here was the best thing that ever happened to me, if I didn't I would have never met all of you."

"Your moving here is the best thing that ever happened to me as well," Edward whispered n her ear.

" **She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

 **"It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane p to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

 **"Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed really pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car."**

"That beast can hardly be called a car," scoffed Rosalie.

"I completely agree with you Rose," Alice said. "When you say the word car, a cute little, yellow convertible springs to my mind. Not a truck that's the almost as old as Carlisle."

Bella brushed that stubborn piece of hair out of her eyes again. "My truck is not _old_ , it's a classic machine."

"Sweetheart," Edward said, "that _classic machine_ is on its last legs. I'm pretty sure that it will die any day now."

Bella glared up at him. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if I find out that you have somehow killed my truck then you will be in for a world of hurt." She jabbed her finger in his chest a few times for good measure before turning back to Carlisle. "If you would continue please."

 **"But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us were what you would call verbose, and I didn't know what to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision-like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

 **"When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun."**

"I'm going to have to say goodbye again one day, won't I," Bella asked as she once again pushed the strand of hair out of her face.

Edward pulled her hair back before tying it up with a hairband he grabbed from his pocket. "I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening."

 **"Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

 **"Charlie gave me an awkward, one armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

 **"'It's good to see you, Bells,' he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. 'You haven't changed much. How's Renee?'"**

"He still loves your mom doesn't he?" Esme scooted closer to her husband.

"Yes, he does but I think he has been moving on lately," Bella smiled. "He has been talking about Sue Clearwater a lot. Her husband died when James and Victoria traveled here with Lauraunt, him and Charlie were really great friends."

"That's good that they have each other," she mother answered.

"Yes it it," responded Bella.

 **"'Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad.' I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

 **"I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

 **"'I found a car for you, really cheap,' he announced when we were strapped in.**

 **"'What kind of car?' I was suspicious of the way he said 'good car for** _ **you**_ **' as opposed to just 'good car.'**

"While I will admit that the truck is very...," Edward struggled to find the right words, "sturdy, that doesn't mean that it is a good vehicle."

Bella pouted as Edward's siblings nodded in agreement.

Sensing a fight coming, Carlisle decided to keep reading.

 **"'Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy.'**

 **"'Where did you find it?'**

 **"'Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?' La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast."**

Half the room hissed at the mention of the reservation.

 **"'No.'"**

Bella's answer seemed to calm everyone down slightly.

 **"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

 **That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

 **"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

 **"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

 **"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."**

 **I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

 **"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

 **"Did he buy it new?"**

 **"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

 **"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."**

"Well you don't need to pay a mechanic now, I'm sure that my Rosie here would love to tinker with that gas-guzzler." Emmett nudged his wife's shoulder playfully.

 **"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

 **The thing, I thought to myself... it had possibilities - as a nickname, at the very least.**

 **"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

 **"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

"Is that one of the reasons why you love it so much?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, even after all of the things that I put him through, he still did this for me so that I would feel that I had more freedom. It gave me something that I could call mine and it helped to make this town feel more like home."

 **Wow. Free. "You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

 **"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

 **"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth - or engine.**

 **"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

 **We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

"The two of you are a lot alike. Even your minds." Edward observed.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle momentarily paused his reading.

Edward scratched the back of his head. "Well we all know that I can't hear Bella like i can hear everybody else. Charlie's mind is very similiar in a way. To use Bella's analogy let's say that my mind is like a radio, and his mind is like a station that is farther away than all the other local ones. I can hear parts of his 'broadcast' so to speak, but otherwise it's mainly static."

"So I'm not the only person whose mind works differently?"

"In a way, I'm sure there are others like you out there who would affect my radar but I'm positive that you are the only person whose mind I can't fully read."

Carlisle thought this new information over for a second before reading again.

 **"It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green:the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

 **"It was too green - an alien planet.**

 **"Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had - the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new - well, new to me - truck. It was a faded red color,with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged -the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

 **"'Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!' Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser."**

Jasper laughed softly, "Only you, Bella, you be happy that your car would decimate other cars."

Bella simply blushed in return.

 **"'I'm glad you like it,' Charlie said gruffly,embarrassed again.**

 **"It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window -these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

 **"There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

 **"One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning."**

"If I had my way, you would never cry again," whispered Edward into Bella's ear.

The others pretended not to hear.

 **Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

 **I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this tomy advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan,sporty, blond - a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps - all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

 **Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself - and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"Well there's nothing that we can do about the clumsiness without Eddie throwing a major fit, but at least your physical appearance matches us." Emmett laughed at his joke. Nobody else joined in.

 **When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty - it was very clear, almost translucent-looking- but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

 **Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

"Who knew that you would become little miss popular?" smirked Alice.

"You did." responded Bella dryly.

 **I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

 **I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying.**

Edward frowned at this and hugged Bella even closer than she thought possible.

 **The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

 **Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

 **Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at - I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

"I would love to see those pictures one day," Emmett chuckled. "They could be great blackmail material."

Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head and caused the rest of the family to laugh at the wounded expression on his face.

 **It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

 **I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket - which had the feel of a bio-hazard suit -and headed out into the rain.**

 **It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

 **Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly,to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

 **Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

"Wait," Jasper interrupted, "they actually have those at schools? I thought that it was just things that people made up to make school seem even worse."

Bella nodded. "I had grown up seeing them everyday so it was so strange to not."

"Hmm." Jasper sat back in his chair and motioned for Carlisle to continue.

 **I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

 **The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

 **"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

"Only a few people actually thought that. Most people were glad that Charlie just wasn't all alone anymore."

 **"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

 **She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

 **When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

"That didn't help at all," Alice laughed. "Everybody kept talking about the new girl and her truck."

Bella simply groaned.

 **I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me. I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

 **I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

 **Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

"Hey!" Emmett's exclamation caught everyone by surprise. "This is all from Bella's point of view right?"

Edward laughed when he heard what his brother was thinking. "I can't believe that I haven't thought of that yet!"

"What is it?" Bella demanded.

Edward kissed her cheek causing her to blush. "I get to hear your thoughts. More specifically, your thoughts about me when we first met."

Bella's blush increased before she started banging her head against Edward's stone chest.

Everyone laughed at her embarrassment.

 **The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

 **I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name - not an encouraging response - and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting... and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

 **When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

"That's a perfect description of him." Rosalie scrunched up her nose.

 **"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

 **"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

 **"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

 **I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

 **There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

 **"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.**

 **I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

 **We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

 **"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

"Nope it's exactly the same." Bella's sarcastic answer made the boys laugh.

 **"Very."**

 **"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

 **"Three or four times a year."**

 **"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered**

 **"Sunny," I told him.**

 **"You don't look very tan."**

 **"My mother is part albino."**

Bella laughed at her own joke while everyone just stared at her.

"Bella," Jasper deadpanned, "That was the worst joke that I have ever heard and I live with Emmett."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Emmett was quick to defend himself.

"Yes you are," everyone chimed in return.

 **He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

 **We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

 **"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

 **I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

 **The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

 **After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

 **One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

 **We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

 **It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"Yay! It's us!" Alice's face was lit up with joy.

 **They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

 **They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

Edward frowned. "You thought I looked like a boy?"

Bella quickly spoke up. "I never said that you looked like a _boy_. I said that they looked _old._ There is a difference."

Edward smiled as the two brothers protested. Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Alice mouth the words, _Nice save_ , and give her a thumbs up.

 **The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black,cropped short and pointing in every direction.**

 **And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

 **But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

 **I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful - maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.**

Rosalie smiled at the thought.

"Is there anything you want to tell us Bella?" Jasper asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Bella's face flushed before turning to Rosalie and grabbing her hand. "You caught me, I'm secretly in love with you Rose. I can't go another day without you in my life. Let's run away together."

Rosalie rolled with it, "I feel the same way, I've waited so long for you to say something but I couldn't say anything until I knew that you spoke up."

Emmett interrupted their impromptu act. "I'm cool with it as long as the two of you let me watch."

This time it was Esme that smacked Emmett upside the head for being vulgar.

"Read Carlisle," she demanded of her husband before glancing back at Emmett. Her glare said words that she never spoke aloud.

 **They were all looking away - away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray -unopened soda, unbitten apple - and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

 **"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

 **As she looked up to see who I meant - though already knowing, probably, from my tone - suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

 **He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest - it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

"She did," Edward answered.

 **My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did**

 **"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**

 **I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now,picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**

 **Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here - small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

 **"They are... very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

 **"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

 **"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related..."**

 **"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."**

 **"They look a little old for foster children."**

 **"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

 **"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

 **"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

"I'm glad that she wasn't your mate Edward," Esme said with contempt. "Hasn't her parents taught her any manners?"

"Her father is to busy cheating on his wife with his secretary and her mother is to busy getting drunk to care." Edward tossed the shocking information out into the room.

"Wow," Bella muttered. "That... actually makes a lot of sense."

The room grew uncomfortably quite until Carlisle started to read again.

 **Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

 **"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

 **"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

 **I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

 **As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

 **"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today - he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.**

 **"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

"She was quite persistent in her chase for Edward." Alice laughed.

"She spread a rumor around school that Edward was taking her to a dance." Emmett added.

Bella frowned up at Edward. "What did you do?"

"I was very mature about the whole thing. I got her alone and told her nicely that I wasn't interested in her."

"And then what?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "She told me to wear a red tie to match her dress and simply flounced off to class. I don't think that it sunk through her mind that I was serious until I never showed up at the damn thing."

Esme frowned. "That was mean of you to do Edward."

"Trust me Mom, it was the only way that she would back off."

Alice nodded her agreement.

 **I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

 **After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful - even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

 **I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

 **When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

 **As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face - it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

 **I'd noticed that his eyes were black - coal black.**

 **Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

 **I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair.**

"I noticed," Edward laughed causing Bella to blush.

 **It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

 **Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

 **I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

 **The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

 **It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

 **I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.**

Esme frowned in disapproval at Edward but didn't say anything.

 **At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose - he was much taller than I'd thought - his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

 **I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

 **"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

 **I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

Edward growled lowly in Bella's ear.

"Down boy," she whispered.

 **"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

 **"I'm Mike."**

 **"Hi, Mike."**

 **"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

 **"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

 **"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

 **We walked to class together; he was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

 **But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

 **I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

 **"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

 **"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

 **"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

 **"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

"I bet you would have." Edward muttered darkly.

Bella laughed at his expression. "Did you know that you're kinda cute when you're jealous?"

His bewildered expression made the rest of the family laugh along with Bella.

 **I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

 **The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

 **I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained - and inflicted - playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

 **The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

 **When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

"Why?" Emmett asked.

 **Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me.**

"Oh."

 **I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

 **He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time - any other time.**

 **I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

 **The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me - his face was absurdly handsome - with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.**

 **"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

 **I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

 **"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

 **"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

"You seriously need lying lessons," Jasper told her.

" I know." Bella pouted.

 **When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"Well that's the end of the chapter," Carlisle said. "Who wants to read next?"

Rosalie quickly snatched the book from his hands and started to read. " **Chapter two: Open Book**."

 **I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next one up within the week but with school starting and my job I can't make any promises.**

 **In the meantime though you can leave a review/favorite/follow this story!**

 **Shout out to my little sister who helps to Beta these!**

 **And a little advice to everyone out there. DO NOT GO TO THE MOVIES AND SEE SAUSAGE PARTY UNLESS YOU ARE OVER THE AGE OF 38 AND ARE ALL ALONE!**

 **Seriously that show is messed up.**

 **Anywho I'll go now.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Guppiewithaflowercrown.**


	4. poll

Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I last posted anything on the site. This is because I have lost my muse and have no ambition to write currently. This is where y'all come in though. I want every single person who has ever read one of my stories to enter this poll. You get to pick which one of my stories that I will re-write in an attempt to reconnect with my muse. It doesn't matter if the story is completed, in-progress, or basically abandoned, I will re-write that sucker so that it is even better than it was before. You have until Friday, September 22, 2017, to submit your choice. Please vote!


End file.
